<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an ivy hollow halloween by disgruntledkittenface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149594">an ivy hollow halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface'>disgruntledkittenface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bagel verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American AU, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, followup to a bagel for all seasons, side larry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is pretty happy with the Halloween costumes he thought of for him and Shawn. That is, until he sees Louis and Harry's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bagel verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an ivy hollow halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a followup to my Christmas fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082746"> a bagel for all seasons</a> and I loved revisiting these characters. Thank you <a href="https://https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_train/pseuds/runaway_train">Rebecca</a>, for hosting this fest! Read the other fics in the collection <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1DTrickOrTreatFest2020"> here!</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, hold on. Your ears are off center.”</p>
<p>They slow to a stop on the sidewalk and Shawn ducks down to let Niall adjust his headband. Despite the crisp smell of fall in the air, as he leans in, he picks up the scent of Shawn’s hair product that has come to mean home to him as he makes sure the cat ears are placed just right amidst his tamed but still springy dark brown curls. </p>
<p>“There. Perfect.”</p>
<p>They exchange a quick kiss, careful not to mess up the whiskers they’d painted on, and Shawn shivers as they part, making Niall wonder why he’d decided not to wear a coat when they’d always planned on walking instead of driving. After all, Teddy had promised to make her lethal fruit punch and Niall fully intends to imbibe.</p>
<p>“D’you think Harry’s going to be mad?” Shawn asks, taking Niall’s hand in his as they walk up the path to Ivy House. He looks down at the nametag on Niall’s black shirt that reads <em> Hello My Name Is Santa. </em> “That we dressed up like their cats?”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Prancer,” Niall says airily. “If Harry can’t take a joke, that’s on him.”</p>
<p>“Oh, look, I can see Grimmy through the window,” Shawn says, pointing. “Who is he supposed to be?”</p>
<p>“Tybalt, from <em> Romeo + Juliet,” </em> Niall answers, following Shawn up the stairs. To his raised eyebrows, he explains, “He posted about it on Instagram.”</p>
<p>Shawn shakes his head as he rings the doorbell, but he can’t hide his grin.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You and your Instagram, you’re addicted.”</p>
<p>“Oh, like you’re one to talk.”</p>
<p>The door swings open and Niall turns to face forward, ready for the reveal of the couples costume he’d thought of weeks ago when they got the invitation to Louis and Harry’s Halloween party. He puffs out his chest, ready for their reactions, only to tilt his head in confusion at the sight that greets him. </p>
<p>“Wait, what…” Niall furrows his brow. “What are you guys?”</p>
<p>Louis and Harry stand proudly before them, Louis in a gray suit and tie, wearing a blond wig and holding a briefcase. Is he from a movie or something? Niall can’t place it, it’s not obvious enough. But even though Niall had fully expected a couples costume from them (they’re the grossest couple he knows aside from Shawn and himself), Harry’s costume doesn’t appear to match Louis’ in any way; he’s wearing black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt with a yellow sheepskin coat over it. And an apron? Why an apron?</p>
<p>“I’m a <em> lawyer,” </em> Louis says, gesturing at his suit. “I have a very busy schedule of legal things, contracts and the like. Although I’m not very good at getting them signed.”</p>
<p>Niall narrows his eyes as Harry runs a hand through his newly cropped curls, batting his eyelashes at Louis.</p>
<p>“I just <em> love </em> lawyers,” he simpers. “Can I get you a bagel? I stock them in my bakery just for you.”</p>
<p>Niall turns his head at the sound of muffled laughter next to him, only to see Shawn covering his mouth, his shoulders shaking as he tries to hold it in.</p>
<p>“Were you a part of this?” Niall demands, pointing toward thier traitorous friends. “That’s your coat! And is that my briefcase? I was looking for that, Shawn!”</p>
<p>“They thought of it, like, two months ago,” Shawn says, no trace of remorse on his handsome face. “And they asked me to be their accomplice. We had a separate group chat and everything.”</p>
<p>“Is this why you invited us?” Niall turns to address his question to their hosts.</p>
<p>“Oh, Niall,” Louis says. “This is why we threw the party in the first place. Think of it as the last step in your initiation.”</p>
<p>“You’re one of us now! A true Ivy Hollow resident,” Harry finishes with a flourish. “Oh come on, don’t be mad.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Shawn says, nudging Niall. “I mean, if you can’t take a joke, that’s on you, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/post/633417974698655744/an-ivy-hollow-halloween-by-disgruntledkittenface/">fic post!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>